


Easy like Sunday morning

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Confident Daryl, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl Writers' Group, Shameless Smut, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl have breakfast in bed. In a manner of speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy like Sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts).



> Inspired by the music for Faith No More's 'Easy', which to me is that perfect, lazy Sunday morning vibe in auditory form. The lyrics are a different story, but that music, man, it's like Sunday breakfast for the ears.
> 
> For [MaroonCamaro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro), because I said I'd write something for her. It was a bit of a joke at the time, but there you go. ;) Have a nice Sunday, Maroon! :)

Every once in a while - sometimes because they need a break, sometimes just because they can - they decide on a day being a Sunday. Sunday means getting to sleep in, and the chance to do absolutely nothing but to enjoy being alive. Sometimes they decide a few days in advance and prepare - they've even had Sunday dinner on a couple of occasions -, sometimes it's a case of ‘Fuck it, tomorrow's Sunday’.

Today is one of those. 

Rick wakes up to Daryl’s mouth on his cock, and isn't that a way to start the day. It's his favourite kind of wake up call, and he often thinks he should provide the same kind of alarm service to Daryl every now and then, but the hunter is almost always up first, in more than one sense. Daryl is a horny little fucker, and he's not shy about going after what he wants. 

This morning proves no exception. Once he's got Rick standing at attention, Daryl pulls off of his cock with a pleased smirk and rolls over, opening his legs in invitation. 

“Breakfast is served”, he grins. 

Rick doesn't have to be told twice. He crawls between Daryl’s legs and settles in to nibble, lick and kiss the other man's thighs at leisure, drawing all kinds of delicious sounds out of Daryl. When he gets to Daryl’s entrance, he finds his hunter prepped and ready to go. 

Rick drops his head into Daryl’s groin at the sight. “You're gonna be the death of me, Dare”, he groans, his voice muffled by Daryl’s flesh. 

A wicked smile spreads over Daryl’s face in response. “Why don't we start small”, he cracks, eyes glittering mischievously, “with a little death or two?”

Rick walks his way up Daryl’s body with his hands on either side of the other man's torso and leans in for a deep kiss. “One little death, coming right up”, he smirks against Daryl’s lips when Daryl finally lets him go, and reaches down to position himself. He pushes in and slides home in one long thrust, making Daryl grunt deep in his throat, and then Rick fucks him, slowly, languidly, a pace they'll be able to keep up for a while, easy like Sunday morning.


End file.
